The instant invention relates to remote control toy vehicles and more particularly to a controller which is adapted to facilitate the operation of a remote control toy vehicle.
While various types of remote control toy vehicles, such as toy cars and the like, have become popular with persons of various age groups, it has been found that it is often difficult for an operator to properly relate to the direction of movement of a remote control toy vehicle under all circumstances. In this regard, the controller of a remote control toy vehicle generally includes a joy stick which is movable in various directions to effect movement of a remote toy vehicle in corresponding directions. However it has been found that while it is a relatively simple matter for an operator to manipulate the joy stick of a controller to control the operation of a toy vehicle when the vehicle is headed in a direction away from the operator, it is generally more difficult to control the operation of a toy vehicle when the vehicle is headed in a direction toward the operator. This is because although the direction of movement of a joy stick corresponds directly to the desired direction of movement of a remote toy vehicle when the vehicle is headed in a direction away from an operator, the direction of movement of a joy stick normally corresponds to the direction of movement of a vehicle in a reverse relation when the vehicle is headed toward the operator. In other words, when a toy vehicle is headed in a direction away from an operator left, right or forward movement of the joy stick of a controller normally causes a vehicle to move in corresponding left, right or forward directions relative both to the vehicle and the operator. However, when a vehicle is headed in a direction toward an operator movement of a joy stick to the left causes the vehicle to be moved in a direction which is to the left relative to the vehicle but to the right relative to the operator, and movement of the joy stick to the right causes the vehicle to be moved in a direction which is to the right relative to the vehicle but to the left relative to the operator. Consequently it has been found that it can be difficult for an operator to control a toy vehicle when the vehicle is headed in a direction toward the operator.
The instant invention provides a novel solution to the problem of simplifying the operation of a remote control toy vehicle when the vehicle is headed in a direction toward an operator thereof. Specifically, the instant invention provides a controller for a remote control toy vehicle which enables an operator to more effectively relate to the orientation of the toy vehicle so that the operator can more easily control the operation of the vehicle. Still more specifically the instant invention provides a controller for a remote control toy vehicle comprising a housing which is formed in the configuration of a control toy vehicle and a remote control mechanism in the housing which is operative for remotely controlling the operation of a remote toy vehicle. The remote control mechanism includes means which is directionally related to the control toy vehicle and operative for controlling the remote toy vehicle by manipulating the remote control means relative to the control toy vehicle. In other words, the controller is adapted so that when the remote control means in the control toy vehicle is manipulated in a particular direction relative to the control toy vehicle, the remote control means operates to control the operation of the remote toy vehicle in the same direction relative to the remote toy vehicle. Accordingly, by positioning the control toy vehicle in substantially the same orientation as the remote toy vehicle an operator of the controller can more effectively relate to the orientation of the remote toy vehicle making it easier to control the remote toy vehicle with the controller.
In the preferred embodiment of the controller of the subject invention, the remote toy vehicle and the control toy vehicle are formed as toy car vehicles and they are both of substantially the same configuration. Further, the manually manipulatable portion of the remote control means preferably comprises a joy stick on the control toy vehicle which is movable in left, right and forward directions relative to the control toy vehicle for controlling the operation of the remote toy vehicle in left, right and forward directions thereof, respectively.
A second embodiment the controller of the instant invention comprises first and second control toy vehicles which are of substantially the same configuration and assembled together so that they both face in the same direction and so that when one of the control toy vehicles is in a normal substantially horizontal disposition the other one of the control toy vehicles is in an inverted substantially horizontal disposition. In this embodiment the control means includes first and second manually manipulatable direction control means which are directionally related to the first and second control toy vehicles, respectively, for controlling the operation of the remote toy vehicle in corresponding directions. The control means in this embodiment preferably includes first and second joy stick type controls which are manipulatable relative thereto for controlling the operation of a remote toy vehicle. This embodiment of the controller is adapted so that the entire controller can be turned end over end to reverse the position of the controller relative to an operator so that the operator can more easily relate to the orientation of a remote toy vehicle.
A third embodiment the controller of the instant invention further comprises a handle portion and the control toy vehicle is pivotally mounted on the handle portion for varying the position of the control toy vehicle relative to the handle portion so that the position of the control toy vehicle can be adjusted to correspond to the position of the remote toy vehicle without varying the position of the handle portion relative to an operator. In this embodiment the control toy vehicle and the remote toy vehicle are preferably formed as toy car vehicles of substantially the same configuration. Further, the handle portion is preferably of elongated configuration and the control toy vehicle is preferably secured to the handle portion so that the control toy vehicle is in a substantially horizontal disposition when the handle portion is in a substantially vertical disposition. Still further, the control means preferably includes speed control means including a manually operable trigger on the handle portion for controlling the speed of the remote toy vehicle.
It has been found that the controller of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for controlling the operation of a remote toy vehicle regardless of the orientation of the remote toy vehicle relative to an operator. Specifically, it has been found that because the controller includes a housing which is formed in the configuration of a control toy vehicle and control means which is directionally oriented relative to the control toy vehicle it is possible for an operator to more effectively relate to the orientation of the remote toy vehicle by adjusting the controller so that the position of the control toy vehicle corresponds to that of the remote toy vehicle. Once this has been done, the remote toy vehicle can be easily controlled by manipulating the control means in the control toy vehicle relative to the control toy vehicle to effect corresponding movements in the remote toy vehicle. In other words, because the controller includes a housing which is formed in the configuration of a control toy vehicle it is possible for an operator to easily reorient the controller so that it always corresponds to the position of a remote toy vehicle. Consequently, by properly orienting the controller relative to a remote toy vehicle the controller can be more easily operated by manipulating the joy stick thereof to effect corresponding movements in the remote toy vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a remote controller for a toy vehicle which is adapted to enable an operator to directionally relate to the position of a remote toy vehicle relative to the operator.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a controller for controlling the operation of a remote toy vehicle wherein the controller includes a housing portion which is formed in the configuration of a control toy vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.